1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. Also, example embodiments relate to stacked memory devices having multi-layer structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a demand for semiconductor products that are small and, simultaneously, process large amounts of data. Thus, it may be necessary to increase integration of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products. In this regard, there may be consideration for a memory device having a multi-layer structure formed by stacking memory layers in a three-dimensional (3D) manner.
However, there may be limits in increasing the integration since it is not easy to dispose circuits in such a way as to support operation of memory devices having a multi-layer structure.